


Five for the Money

by misura



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Battle of New York (Marvel), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians at the Battle of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five for the Money

"Yo, Quill," Rocket said, sounding cheerful (which was to say: snarly) and like they hadn't come to Earth just in time to see it overrun by hordes of asshole Chitauri (which was to say: growly). "How about you make yourself useful and get me that guy's arm? I need it."

Peter looked. As far as 'surefire ways to die' went, getting close to 'that guy' seemed like a solid one-in-one chance - at least if you were a Chitauri. 

"Funny," he said, and Rocket grinned, or bared his teeth at him, anyway.

"He is a great warrior," Drax said. "It would be an honor to die by his side."

"All right, I'm going to pretend you said 'fight' instead of 'die' there."

"Coward," Gamora said, but nicely, like she was actually complimenting him on his great taste in music or his ability to keep all of them alive after landing them in trouble. Her hair was tousled and there were bits of Chitauri on her clothes, and Peter looked at her and thought _danger, Will Robinson!_ (only he didn't mean _that_ , either, and she'd never stab him to death just for _looking_ , anyway, or even for _dreaming_.)

"I am Groot," Groot said, and Rocket shook his head. "Not getting in the middle of that, no way, no how. Stupid humans and their stupid feelings - I mean, just look at 'em, all running and screaming."

"So we're all clear on the plan?"

"Fine." Rocket sighed. "Pass on the arm. I still want one of those big guns, though. Or better yet, two."

 

(" 'Just happened to be passing by', huh?" someone tall and muscly and blonde who for some reason was dressed like Captain America told them, after, and Peter'd been dying to ask him about the costume, really he had, except now didn't seem the best time to bring it up, either, so he simply nodded and said, "Yeah. And, I mean, there's going to be some sort of reward, right?")


End file.
